La vie n'est pas simple
by BellEmmett21
Summary: Laxus aime Lucy mais elle ne le sait pas, elle part en mission mais quelque chose empeche Laxus de lui avoué ses sentiments


Voici un OS Fairy Tail avec comme couple LaxusxLucy bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Comme tous les jours, ce matin, Lucy était assise devant le bar en face de Mirajane qui lui parlait. Tout d'un coup Mirajane vit un certain mage regarder la belle Lucy, elle esquissa un sourire car en effet le mage qui regardait Lucy n'était autre que notre cher Laxus.

Du haut du deuxième étage Laxus regardait la fille qui fait battre son cœur depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Fairy Tail. Pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques il avait failli sauter dans l'eau lorsque Lucy se faisait torturée par la cruelle Minerva. Laxus ne vit pas que Mirajane le regardait mais quand il s'en aperçu il se dit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, Mirajane allait le faire avouer ses sentiments pour Lucy dans pas longtemps et il ne pouvait y échapper.

De son côté Lucy commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant Mirajane préparer sa petit enquête, le seul problème c'est que Lucy ne savait pas sur quoi Mirajane allait la questionner mais eu un étrange sentiment de peur.

Mirajane : Dis-moi Lucy est ce que tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un de la guilde ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'intéresse ?

Lucy : Humm, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question Mira mais je crois que oui

Mirajane : Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire qui c'est ?

Lucy : Surement pas ! Est ce que tu sais où son passer Natsu et Happy ?

Mirajane : Je crois que les garçons voulaient se faire une journée de repos et apparemment c'est aujourd'hui

Lucy : Bon bah je vais faire une mission toute seule alors, je vais en chercher une !

Mirajane : Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ça Lucy

Lucy : Mais si tu verras je reviendrais en pleine forme ! dit elle en allant chercher une mission sur le tableau d'affichage

Mirajane : Oui oui comme tu veux

Lucy : Tiens j'ai pris cette mission !

Mirajane : Mais il faut éliminer des bandits dans la ville de Crocus ! Et elle doit durer une semaine et tu as lus aussi que tu vas être logé chez Sabertooth ?

Lucy : Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas Mirajane, c'est bon c'est Rogue le nouveau maître de Sabertooth

Mirajane : Bon tu fais comme tu veux mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne ? Si tu veux je peux demander à Laxus ?!

Lucy : N-non Mirajane ça va je peux me débrouiller toute seule pour une fois

Lucy partit chez elle pour faire sa valise et puis elle partit à la gare pour prendre le train jusqu'à Crocus

Mirajane appela Gajeel et panther lily

Gajeel : Mirajane pourquoi tu nous appelle ?

Mirajane : Est-ce que Lily tu peux accompagner Lucy en mission ? Elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un l'accompagne mais ça me soulagerait de savoir que quelqu'un est avec elle

Lily : Oui bien sur que j'irai mais c'est quoi le problème et la mission ?

Mirajane : Elle a pris la mission où il faut éliminer des bandits, elle dure une semaine et il est écrit qu'elle sera logé à Sabertooth mais avec Sting pas loin d'elle j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose

Lily: D'accord, je la rejoins tout de suite, au revoir tout le monde

Lily partit rejoindre Lucy à la gare et laissa Gajeel vers Mira qui pendant ce temps là regardait Laxus

Gajeel : Tu sais que j'aurais pu aller avec elle ?!

Mirajane : Oui mais je respecte ton choix et j'ai une autre mission pour toi

Gajeel : Bah vas-y dis moi

Mirajane emmena Gajeel à un endroit où personne ne pourrait entendre la conversation

Mirajane: Ok alors j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir Laxus et que tu lui demandes si il ressent quelque chose pour Lucy pendant ce temps j'organise un jeu qui se déroulera au retour de Lucy

Gajeel : Ok j'y vais et je te dirais juste oui ou non en revenant vers toi

Gajeel se dirigea vers Laxus

Laxus : S'lut Gajeel tu me veux quoi ?

Gajeel : Salut mon pote dit moi un truc, est ce que tu éprouve des sentiments pour Lucy ?

Laxus : Suis-je obligé de répondre ?!

Gajeel : Oui

Laxus : Bon ok, d'accord oui j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle…

Gajeel : Mirajane t'as vu la regarder ce matin avant que Lucy sans aille

Laxus : D'ailleurs elle est où Lucy

Gajeel : Elle est partie pour une mission à Crocus

Laxus : Toute seule ?!

Gajeel : Non Mira a demandé à Lily de l'accompagner

Laxus : Lucy est complètement inconsciente ! C'était quelle mission ?

Gajeel : Celle qui dit qu'il faut éliminer des bandits

Laxus : autant dire qu'elle ne va pas revenir sans une égratignure

Gajeel : C'est plus une gamine tu sais ?! Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule

Laxus : Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle

Gajeel : Bon bah moi je vais au bar

Laxus : Ouais vas-y

Gajeel retourna vers Mirajane avec un grand sourire

Gajeel : Oui

Mirajane : Bon bah on jeu est prêt et je vais bientôt l'annoncer !

Gajeel : Je vais chercher le maître alors

Gajeel partit chercher le maître, quand celui-ci sortit de son bureau Mirajane commença

Mirajane : J'ai organisé un petit jeu qui va se dérouler en quelques étapes, d'abord vous écrirez votre nom sur un bout de papier et vous le plierez en deux. Ensuite je vous demanderais quelque chose et vous serez obligé de le faire mais bien sur personne n'entendra ce que je vous dirais après dans la semaine vous irez faire ce que je vous ai dit. Je vous botterai les fesses si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous ai demandé. Les papiers sont tirés alors ceux qui feront le jeu sont : Gajeel, Laxus, Fried, Elfman et Bixrow

Les 5 garçons : Oh merde ça craint ça

Laxus : Il est hors de question que je fasse ça

Mirajane : Mais si vous allez tous le faire d'ailleurs venez me rejoindre tous les 5 au parc dans une heure, je vous dirais ce que vous devez faire car c'est la même chose pour vous tous.

Tous : A-Aye !

Tout le monde retourna à ses activités

/Une heure plus tard au parc/

Mirajane : On commence par toi Gajeel !

Gajeel : ok

Mirajane : Tu vas dire à la personne pour qui tu as des sentiments ce que tu éprouves pour elle, tu as une semaine et c'est pareil pour tout le monde

Les autres : Aye !

Laxus : Et comment on fait si la personne est partie en mission pour une semaine ?!

Mirajane : ça veut dire que toi c'est Lucy ! Et bien tu attendras qu'elle rentre

Laxus : Ok

Une semaine plus tard des couples s'étaient formés, Gajeel sortait avec Reby, Bixrow avec Lisanna, Fried avec Mirajane qui fut étonnée quand elle apprit les sentiments de Fried pour elle, Elfman avec Evergreen et Laxus qui attendait que Lucy revienne cependant ça faisait deux jours qu'elle devait être rentrée sauf qu'elle n'était toujours pas là. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur panther Lily qui portait Lucy dans ses bras sous sa forme de combat

Mirajane : Allez chercher Wendy et toi Jet va chercher Polyussica maintenant !

Lily : Que quelqu'un la prenne je ne vais plus tenir longtemps comme ça !

Gajeel : Je la prends et l'emmène à l'infirmerie que quelqu'un empêche Laxus de venir à la guilde il ne faut pas qu'il la voit avant que Wendy et Polyussica soit là

Makarov : Je vais le maintenir loin de la guilde ne vous inquiétez pas, occupez vous plutôt d'elle

Lucy fut emmène à l'infirmerie, Wendy arriva et commença a la soigner. Après une petite heure Polyussica arriva et vit que Wendy avait déjà soigné nombre de ses blessures cependant Lucy dormait toujours et avait une énorme plaie au bras, celle-ci couvrait tout le bras et son poignet. Polyussica soigna son bras et mit un bandage, le maître venait de revenir et alla à l'infirmerie pendant que Gajeel retenait Laxus dans le hall de la guilde

Makarov : Comment va elle ?

Polyussica : Elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps mais sa blessure au bras risque de lui faire très mal, elle doit rester ici pendant une semaine, elle a le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie mais ne doit pas faire de bêtises. Il faudra refaire son bandage deux fois par jour

Laxus : je veux aller la voir ! Laissez-moi y aller !

Makarov : Laissez-le entrer

Laxus : Qu'est ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ?

Makarov : Pendant sa mission elle s'est blessé, tu peux rester avec elle, je vais chercher Grey, Natsu et Erza qui sont vers le lac

Une demi-heure après les trois arrivèrent

Erza : Je n'y crois pas que ce soit de notre faute, on aurait du aller avec elle en mission et pas partir chacun de notre cote

Laxus : Elle se réveille !

Lucy : Où suis-je ? Laxus, les amis qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Laxus : Tu as été blessée pendant ta mission, tu es à l'infirmerie de la guilde

Makarov : Laissez les tous les deux, les autres sortez !

Lucy : Pourquoi tu es là ?

Laxus : J'ai eu tellement peur, les autres m'empêchaient de venir te voir

Lucy : Qu'est ce que ça signifie tout ça ?!

Laxus était troublé, devait-il lui dire maintenant ? Ou attendre qu'elle se rétablisse ? Il choisit de la laisser se reposer

Laxus : repose toi on verra plus tard

Lucy se rendormit tout de suite tellement elle était fatiguée, Laxus pris une lacrima vision et appela Sabertooth, ce fut Rogue qui lui répondit

*Rogue : Nous sommes désolé pour Lucy, nous ne savions par qu'il y avait autant de bandits sinon nous l'aurions aidé

Laxus : Combien en a-t-elle battu exactement ?

Rogue : 25 en même temps, tous on été battu mais elle était fatigué cependant elle voulait repartir tout de suite alors nous l'avons emmené à la gare

Laxus : Combien est la prime de la mission ?

Rogue : 150 milles jewels, est ce qu'elle va mieux ?

Laxus : Oui nous l'avons soignée, elle se repose en ce moment. Au revoir Rogue

Rogue : Au revoir*

Lucy n'aurait pas besoin de faire de mission avant un moment. Apres deux heures Laxus décida d'aller réveiller Lucy pour tout lui dire

Laxus : Réveille-toi Lucy

Lucy : Laxus ?!

Laxus : Oui tu te souviens j'ai promis de tout te raconter

Lucy : D'accord

Laxus : Tu as finis ta mission et Lily t'a ramener à la guilde mais je n'ai pas pu te voir tout de suite

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Laxus : Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je te voit avant que tu sois soignée et parce que j'éprouve pour toi plus qu'une simple amitié, je t'aime Lucy

Laxus embrassa Lucy

Lucy : Je-je t'aime aussi Laxus

Un an plus tard

Lucy et Laxus était maintenant marié et habitaient ensemble avec leur fille qu'ils avaient appelés Lumia. Ils vécurent heureux durant toute leur vie


End file.
